Shattered glass
by BlackWolfofFire
Summary: A set of [angsty] poems about Bakura... kind of... REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own YuGiOh! or Bakura. If I did, I wouldn't be writing emo poems about him . 

* * *

Looking in a shattered mirror

Over taken by my misery and fear

Destroying myself at every glance

I'm staring into shattered glass

* * *

Set aside to wait

To bleed

Left behind

No one cares for me

* * *

I can't find myself among so many faces

Crying silently as each one passes

I'm staring into shattered glass

* * *

I've lost myself in another time, another place

I can not recognize my new,

Scarred face

* * *

I cry in pain from my physiological crash

I am staring into shattered glass

* * *

An enemy of past and present

He a king and I a peasant

Forever he and I will clash

For I am staring into shattered glass

* * *

Chained and shackled to an evil

Holding a secret it will never reveal

* * *

Enslaved forever to my past

I'm staring into shattered glass

* * *

An innocent slowly being covered in black

The final dye has now been cast

I am staring into shattered glass

* * *

A flood of shadow

drowning the light

This is

My final night

* * *

The blade I've thrown is cold and fast

And,

I am staring

Into shattered

Glass

* * *

A/N: After I read this, I realized "Hey, that sounds kinda' like Bakura... CRAP!" You see, all of my poems seem to be about some anime character or another, and I'm trying to break the habit. Anyway, RR please! 


	2. The Twelth of Dawn

_blackwolfoffire in no way own Yu-Gi-OH, she does, however, own the poem thingy._

Also, regular text is the poem/song thingy and _italics _are the actual story_  
_

* * *

_Oh look, he's crying. How cute._

The twelfth of dawn

_The blood goes well with his tears, don't you think?_

Is when the bell rings

_He's awfully desperate, isn't he._

My schedule has started over

_If he were just more separate, this would not have happened_

My adjournment has passed

_His fault for making friends, right?_

My counterfeit judgment

_I never did guarantee their safety_

Is the antidote for the anecdote

_I don't know why he's so depressed_

The temperature is rising

Forgotten memories surprised

_You probably do not need them, after all…_

A story is beginning

_You have me. Right?_

A dark, forgotten tale

_You look so…_

An environmental clash

_Lo, no adjective can describe you_

My readjustment to the world

_Now, my angel, don't cry_

We are ecstatic to begin

_No one will dare hurt you…_

We are the aspirin to the world's headache

_When you're cradled in my arms_

A cure for all your sins

_I will always protect you_

We are the sophomores of your destruction

_You are the main dish at my favorite restaurant…_

We… _You…_

Are your light… _are my light_

We are… _You are…_

Your love…_ Your love_


	3. Evertime

**AN:Yet another poem based of Yu-Gi-Oh. It's titled evertime and based vaugly of (in order) Bakura/Yami Bakura, Malik/Yami Marik, and Yugi/Yami Yugi. Bold textchourus **regular textverse.

**_Blackwolfoffire in no way owns Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did Ryou would have more screen time and he and Kaiba and/or Malik would be a couple._**

* * *

**Pretty pet**

**Praying in the moonlight**

**Begging for your life**

**Pretty Pet**

**Existing in another space and time**

**Pretty Pet**

**In evertime**

Crawling from underneath your skin

Is the demon that will take control

The thief that stole your life away

The one who took your soul

You are living in an evertime

**Pretty pet**

**Praying in the moonlight**

**Begging for your life**

**Pretty Pet**

**Existing in another space and time**

**Pretty Pet**

**In evertime**

Within the darkest realms

Lays your darker self

Your hate and agony have grown

So far, you are your worst nightmare

Living in your evertime

**Pretty pet**

**Praying in the moonlight**

**Begging for your life**

**Pretty Pet**

**Existing in another space and time**

**Pretty Pet**

**In evertime**

Friendship can only last so long

No matter how hard you try

People need to realize that they will have to die

And move on to the past

In to the evertime

**Pretty pet**

**Praying in the moonlight**

**Begging for your life**

**Pretty Pet**

**Existing in another space and time**

**Pretty Pet**

**In evertime**

**Pretty pet**

**Praying in the moonlight**

**Begging for your life**

**Pretty Pet**

**Existing in another space and time**

**Pretty Pet**

**In evertime**

We're living in an evertime

Another time and place

Living in the evertime

The eternal resting place

Surviving in our evertime

Were our nightmares live

My slave

My pet

My friend

My love

We're dieing in our evertime


	4. Dark voice inside your head

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else...other than this emo poem about Bakura, who I don't own either (but if I did, I would be very happy)

* * *

Sleep my precious vessel

and let me take control

Retreat into the Darkness

to rest your fragile soul

Let me do the things

that the innocent cannot do

And let your darkness do it all

Because, I swear, it's all for you

So, dear light, don't be frightened

of the voice inside your head

You'll be safe if you always do

what the voice commands

So sleep dear vessel,

and let me take control

for I have a job to do

and to do it

I need your soul

And now you give your absolute devotion

to the voice that whispers inside your head

And because of that your safe

Because you always did

Sleep my precious vessel

and let me take control

Retreat into the Darkness

to rest your fragile soul

Let me do the things

that the innocent cannot do

And let your darkness do it all

Because, I swear, it's all for you

So, dear light, don't be frightened

of the voice inside your head

You'll be safe if you always do

what the voice commands

So sleep dear vessel,

and let me take control

for I have a job to do

and to do it

I need your soul

And now you give your absolute devotion

to the voice that whispers inside your head

And because of that your safe

Because you always did

what, I, your dark-side said...

* * *

A/N: O.K...so this was, like, a semi-finalist in a poetry competition! WOO! This one was fun writing, I think. Well, please review! 


End file.
